


What's in a Name

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Feels, Future Fic, Gen, i wanted to write something so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: There’s been too much hiding since Will had come back to Star City, but if he wants to help, if he wants to do the right thing, he has to be more like his father.





	What's in a Name

Will looked out on the crowd of people and reporters. He knew what he had to do. There was an imbalance between the Glades and Star City, an imbalance between the rich and the poor, between citizens and vigilantes. And that had to end.

“You don’t have to do this,” Mia whispered to him. He had never seen her look so nervous. “We can find another way.”

“There isn’t another way,” he took a deep breath. “I’ve been hiding Mia, for far too long. The way to fix things, is to fix that.”

“What if--”

“You have my back?”

She nodded. 

“Then I’m good.”

She moved to go stand near Connor and Zoe, the latter giving him a reassuring smile as he stepped to the podium. 

The noise quieted a little as they’re attention focused on him. He knew he only had a few minutes before the questions started up. 

“Thank you all for coming out today,” he said, looking over the masses. “It’s been a long time since I’ve made any public announcements regarding the company. But a lot of things have changed in the past year.”

“Mr. Harris,” a reporter from CCPN spoke up from the middle of the crowd. “Is this in regards to the merger between Harris Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises.”

“No, it is not.” He took a moment, remembering all the times he saw his father in the exact same position. Every time Oliver had faced the public, Will had seen a strength in him that had nothing to do with being the Green Arrow. “It does however have to with my company, and a family legacy.”

He looked over to Mia, who ducked her head. Their parents hadn’t come, not because they didn’t want to, Felicity had wanted to come so badly. But the city still hated them. But this, this would be a step towards fixing that. Fixing the divide, fixing what was broken.

“For years I have let the world believe something about me, about my background and how I grew up,” he said taking a deep breath. “William Harris is a name everyone of you knows, because it’s who’ve I’ve been for the last decade of my life. But that’s because I’ve been hiding.”

The murmurs started to roll through the crowd and before they could pick up speed he pushed forward. “When I was a kid, I used to live in Star City. I saw the rise of heroes. I saw good and noble people fight every day to protect this city from falling into the darkness. And as I grew up, I watched this same city turn on those heroes.”

“Mr. Harris, you believe the vigilantes that once crawled through the city were right? Based on what?” another reporter cut in. 

This was the moment of truth, and Will knew it in his bones that there would be no going back after this. 

“I asked you all here today, because Harris Consolidated is rebranding,” he stated, looking once more at his sister and friends. “For too long I have denied a part of myself in order to push myself forward with this company. But not anymore. As of today, on this spot, my new head office space, I am coming clean with all of you. I’m the son of the Green Arrow.”

Any questions the reporters may have had died on their lips the second he spoke those words. He could see a million new ones filling their eyes. But he wasn’t done yet.

“Oliver Queen, isn’t just my father. He was a hero to this city,” Will felt the words give him the strength, he had never felt more like his dad than in that moment. “And because of him, because of the sacrifices he made, this city was once a great and wonderful place to live. I hope it can be that again.”

A reporter raised her hand and he pointed to her. “You said this was a rebranding? What does this mean for Harris Consolidated?”

“Harris Consolidated is no more,” he said and shrugged. “If I want to help, if we all want to heal the divide that has scarred this city, then we can’t do that hiding in the shadows. I can’t hide either. So from this day forward, on this very spot, Queen Consolidated sits once more.”

“Mr. Harris.” The same thing echoed through the mouths of several reporters as he tried to calm them down.

“I promise to answer you’re questions, but before we continue,” he said holding up a hand. “I’d like to reintroduce myself to you all, my name is William Clayton Queen.”


End file.
